In recent years, low-pollution vehicles become popular with the growth of environmental conservation awareness. Because of this, research and development in order to increase the charge capacity of a secondary battery is made, and there is proposed a lithium ion secondary battery module such as one described in Patent Literature 1.
In Patent Literature 1, each of secondary battery cells which make up a secondary battery module is configured such that a positive electrode and a negative electrode (internal electrode pair) are laminated alternately with a separator interposed therebetween and an electrolyte is sealed in an insulating bag-shaped sheath, thereby realizing high energy density. By connecting the plural secondary battery cells (laminated battery cells) in series, charge capacity of the secondary battery module can be further increased.
In a secondary battery module including plural laminated battery cells like the one disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a male screw is screwed into a terminal provided on a laminated battery cell to fix an electric wiring. As this occurs, when the screwing work of the male screw is carried out carelessly, a tip of the male screw may hit a main body portion of the laminated battery cell to damage the same battery cell, or the tip of the male screw may abut the terminal or the electrode of the laminated battery cell to cause a short circuit.